A New Dream
by TheRobin2000
Summary: Plot: Set in the episode "Goodbye" after Finn sets Rachel free to go to New York instead of marrying her and goes to the army. One past altercation leads to an unexpected surprise when she gets there. What happens when Finn returns 18 months later? Rated T for now but might change to M later
1. Letting Go (Prologue)

**Okay I am sorry that I have been away for a while but I had exams to prepare for but I am back now and I am here for the summer. So this story's plot has been done several times but I wanted to take my own spin on the story. It is set at the end of Season 3 whereby Finn leaves Rachel to go to New York to realise her dreams. But when she arrives there she discovers a secret about herself that she hides from Finn. What happens when he discovers this secret over a year later when he returns. (A/N: Finn doesn't die in this story.) Enjoy.**

A New Dream

Plot: Set in the episode "Goodbye" after Finn sets Rachel free to go to New York instead of marrying her and goes to the army. One past altercation leads to an unexpected surprise when she gets there. What happens when Finn returns 18 months later?

Chapter 1: Letting Go (Prologue).

Rachel's POV

I can't believe it. My Fiancé on the day that we were meant to get married instead sends me on my way to New York. I had it all planned out, we would get married go to New York and live together and make it together. Instead he tells me that he has joined the army because he doesn't believe in himself. He could have made it as a football player, he still can. Just because he was rejected at 18 doesn't mean that he couldn't make it at 25, 26. Why didn't he just come with me?

I cry the entire way on the train. I take one last look at Lima before heading off towards New York. One last look at home, maybe never to return. When I get there, I feel extremely dizzy and get to my place on where I'm going to stay and straight away feel like I'm going to be sick. Homesickness I hope. But I keep throwing up. This is weird.

I get up with a fever and the urge to throw up again. This is getting seriously scary. This might be because I am feeling heartbroken that I have just got into a massive state. But then I realise that I haven't had my period. Maybe it is late, I open up my calendar and realise that I am more than a week late. Now I am worried, I call the only person who would know about this, Quinn.

Quinn: "(Confused) Rachel why are you calling me?"

Rachel: "Quinn, I arrived here in New York and I felt something which makes feel worried. I have been sick even since I got here."

Quinn: "Have you had your period?"

Rachel: "No."

Quinn: "Does your breasts feel sore and tender?"

Rachel: "Yes."

Quinn: "Rachel, be honest, have you had sex recently?"

_What do I say? This can't be what she is thinking? This is what I feared._

Rachel: "Yes, after Nationals."

Quinn: "Rachel, you know what I think you are don't you?"

Rachel: "What? (Trying to play dumb.)

Quinn: "Rachel, I think that you are pregnant."

_Pregnant. No, I can't be pregnant. I have nowhere to go. I have to make it onto Broadway and through NYADA. No-one is going to give me anything if I am pregnant._

I know who the baby's daddy is. It is Finn. He is the only man that I have slept with. I know which night it happened as well.

It happened after we won Nationals and achieved the dream and completed a journey that started back in an auditorium just three years ago. We finally went back to school as champions even though we were only there for a few days after being crowned champions, at least we experienced what it was like to be champions and be respected by our peers. Finn and Kurt's parents allowed them to host a party to celebrate and all our friends came over and started partying. We all got so drunk and we ended up in bed together once everyone had gone home and the next thing I remember was waking up with the biggest ever hangover I have ever had naked on Finn's chest. (Though to be fair, I had only one hangover in my life before that.)

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Quinn.

Quinn: "Rachel, are you still there? Can you hear me?"

Rachel: "Yes Quinn, I'm still here. What am I to do?"

Quinn: "I will come over tomorrow and I will buy a pregnancy test and then we will see what it says and then we will go from there."

Rachel: "Thanks Quinn. At least I have someone who knows what it is like to go through and what I can do to help myself through this. See you tomorrow."

Quinn: "See you tomorrow."

I go to sleep and then think about what would happen if I find out that I'm pregnant. I won't tell Finn, I can't let him complete his dreams if he finds out about this baby. He set me free so I have to do the same.

The next morning, I get a call from Quinn saying that she is in New York and is on my way to my dorm where I am living after I have given her the address. I hear a knock on the door and I see Quinn standing there with a pregnancy test in hand.

Quinn: "(Gives her a hug). I hope that you are okay. Let's sort this out first and then we see where we can go from here."

Rachel: "Okay. I don't know what I will do if I'm pregnant. I'm not telling Finn until I see him in person."

Quinn: "Why?"

Rachel: "It is too big an event to not talk about in person."

Quinn nods and I take the test. I sit in the bathroom with one hand on the test and the other in Quinn's. After 15 minutes, I look down and see the result. Two lines, a small pink plus. I cry into Quinn's shoulder as this test confirms one thing.

I'm pregnant with Finn Hudson's baby.

**So Rachel is pregnant with Finn's baby. What do you think she is pregnant with? A boy, a girl, twins. Put your guesses in a review and if you are right, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**


	2. Delivering the Babies

**Here is the 2nd Chapter. In this chapter, Finchel's babies are born yet Finn still doesn't know that he is too become a dad. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Delivering the babies.

Rachel's POV. (8 and half months later in February 2013.)

I wake up in the morning, once again feeling tired and moody. God, these pregnancy hormones are really making me feel all over the place. One moment I'm happy, the next I'm crying uncontrollably and the next moment I am angry. It feels so difficult in order to keep going and the stress feels at times that it is unbearable. With the stress of college and work and trying to live each day is just so difficult that at times, it is just stupid. Then there is the pressure of having to cook for three.

Yep, you heard right. Eating for three. I'm pregnant with twins. It means that there is twice as many baby hormones as there would be because I'm carrying two children. It is one boy and one girl. Thankfully Kurt and Santana have come over and are living with me and are trying to help me to live through this.

Kurt moved to New York after graduation and reapplied to NYADA and got in for the start of the Spring Semester. My time in dorms weren't going that well so we were able to find an apartment to live in and start our lives together. He is majoring in fashion because his dream is to become a fashion designer. His aim is to get into Vogue and make it big in fashion. I bet you were surprised that me and Santana are getting on but after Louisville didn't work out for her, she came here and is looking at some schools to go back to next year. She is currently working full-time at the restaurant that we are working at. Quinn is being a help when she can as she knows what it is like to go through a pregnancy. I am grateful for her help.

I also found my Mom again. Shelby moved back here after the Troubletones were beaten by the New Directions at Sectionals and then disbanded. I get to see Beth and Shelby says that she will not leave me abandoned after the birth. She knows that I will need help to look after my children in particular since the baby's father isn't here. She says that she can nanny the children when I'm at school.

My dad's didn't take the news well. They practically disowned me after I broke the news. They told me that I was a disappointment. They said that they thought I was better than this. That I was not worthy. They said that I had ruined my career. What Broadway producer is going to want to take on a single teenage mother? When I told them that Finn was the father, a new level of rage occurred. They told me that they never liked Finn. Said that he was immature and was a bad influence on me. They told me that I should have an abortion which made me lose it completely. I screamed at them saying that I would never ever kill my baby. I would live in guilt if I had killed them. I would also not consider adoption because I would always be wondering where my children were and missing out on everything in their lives.

Thankfully Finn's parents took it better than I expected. They were welcoming and just gave me a massive hug. They said that they are going to help me when they can. Burt is in Congress and so when he can, he said that he would come down from DC to New York in order to help and also to see Kurt. He says that even though Finn isn't his biological son, he sees him as his son because he is his son's brother. They both want to be in their grandchild's lives.

Finn still doesn't know. It is too big news for me to say in a letter or in the brief telephone calls that I can send. I want to tell him in person so I can see his reaction. I know that he would want children but I wanted to see his reaction to the news. It is just hard knowing that he is in war and all I want for him is to come home. Come home to me. Come home to his friends. Come home to his children. He says that he only has just under a year left on service before he can get a full discharge.

I haven't been completely faithful to him though. I did have a brief fling with an actor Brody Weston until I found that he was a gigolo and was just trying to get into my pants. Well I'm a pregnant woman so he wasn't getting that far even if he tried. But that is in the past and Finn doesn't know that and so no-one will ever tell him about that.

I am in my bathroom when I feel something. There is just a trickle of water. Oh no, is it happening. This shouldn't happen for another few weeks. I feel a huge push on my stomach and down to my lower regions. These aren't just false contractions, this is the real thing.

Rachel: "Help. My water just broke help."

Thankfully Quinn and Santana heard me and came rushing into the bathroom to help me.

Quinn: "Rachel. Lie down. Santana, call an ambulance. Now!"

Santana rushes out and calls to get an ambulance whereas Quinn lays me on my bed. I need to be taken to hospital quickly. I can't have a homebirth; it is too much of a risk.

Quinn: "Rachel, keep your strength up and calm down. This is going to be a long time before you give birth."

Rachel: "(Crying uncontrollably) I want Finn. I need him here to see the birth of our children. How do you know?"

Quinn: "(Gives a half smile.) I've had one you know."

Thankfully the ambulance comes quickly and carries me out gently. They can only take one person in the ambulance so I ask Quinn to come with me. Santana has already called Shelby and Finn's parents who were meeting Kurt today so they will come over to the hospital. Santana has work this morning so she will come when she can.

When we get to the hospital, I am rushed in very quickly and put into a room where they put me in a safe position in order to give birth. I am put on IV in order to keep myself safe and make sure that I safely deliver my children into the world. Shelby and Quinn are rushed in with me.

Doctor: "Okay Miss Berry. You are 2 centimetres dilated. You are only just starting the process of labour."

Rachel: "I want Finn. I want him here holding my hand. (Feels another contraction.) Argh Argh. This hurts!

Shelby: "Baby. I'm here. (Grabs her hand.) I know I'm not Finn but I am here for you to hold my hand through this."

Rachel: "(Screams.) WELL TELL FINN NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM THAT I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH HIM AG- (Another contraction.) ARGH."

Doctor: "Miss Berry, you are now seven centimetres dilated. You are doing well."

Quinn: "(Grabs her other hand.) Rachel, you will get through this. You are doing well."

Then Kurt, Carole, Santana and Burt arrive. They rush to my bedside and are giving support. But I'm in so much pain that I can't even think what I am saying now. After 5 more hours of screaming and contractions, the doctor says something that tells me it is near the end.

Doctor: "Miss Berry, you are now fully dilated. You are now going to need to push the next time you feel a contraction."

Rachel: "What? (Feels a contraction.) Argh. Somebody help."

Doctor: "Push."

Rachel: "Argh. Someone stop this."

Doctor: "Keep pushing, I can see the head."

Rachel: "Argh."

Then I hear the most adorable sound of a baby boy cry. The midwife gets my son out from the bed and hands it to Shelby and then the process begins again. A few minutes later, a second cry rings out of my baby girl. I feel exhausted about what ordeal that I have been through.

Shelby: "You did great baby girl."

Rachel: Can I have my children please? (Is handed her babies.) Mommy loves you both. (Gives them both a kiss.)"

Santana: "Do you know what you are going to call them?"

Rachel: "I do. This little one is James Cory Hudson and this little princess is called Sophie Lea Hudson."

Kurt: "Can I hold one of them? (Is handed Sophie.) I'm going to spoil this one when I take her out shopping."

Quinn: "(Gives James a tickle.) He is going to have all the ladies chasing after him aren't you."

Carole: "I can't believe that I'm able to see my grandchildren. I've always wanted some. I know that when Finn learns about this, he will be so proud of you."

Rachel: "I know."

Doctor: "Is it okay if you leave now. Miss Berry needs to sleep now and we need to make sure that she is okay. One person can stay with her."

Shelby: "I will. I am her mother after all."

Everyone else leaves but says that they will come over tomorrow. I sign the birth certificates and write in that Finn is the father of them but is absent because of his service. I give the twins their first meal and then Shelby places them in the crib next to my bed. After that, I fall to sleep and think of Carole's last words to me before they left.

Finn would be proud of me. He would be proud of us.

James Cory Hudson, Born: 2:47pm 6th February 2013.

Sophie Lea Hudson, Born: 2:51pm 6th February 2013.

**Okay, I used their real names as the babies middle names but I thought it would cute. Next time, Finn returns from his service and learns of what has happened.**


	3. Returning Hero

**Here is Chapter 3. In this Chapter Finn returns home from his service and learns of Rachel's secret. This will be set around the 100 episode/New Directions episodes when everyone returns. Though Will and Emma know that they are having a son at this point. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Returning Hero (Set in December 2013.)

Finn's POV.

I have been on the frontlines now for about 18 months now. It has been a very tough but rewarding experience though it is very nearly over. I head home after my service where I hope to see everyone again. My friends at what they are doing now post-graduation. My Mom and Burt, it must have been tough for them throughout this time. My brother Kurt has written to me saying that he is now studying fashion in NAYDA and is living with Santana and Rachel. Rachel. The one person in the world I wish to see more than anyone else. I haven't spoken to her since I put here on that train before I left and now I am ready to come home and be with her and spend our entire lives together. I wasn't before but I'm ready now.

It is an honour to serve my country. It teaches you how to grow up and be yourself but also gives you traits like displinced and respect for authority which I have at times been lacking before I joined. I was cocky and arrogant and kept looking to fill my ego when I was in High School. Now after this, I feel that I am a better man and I have redeemed my father. I can't wait to go home now.

I head to the ceremony which is being held in our army base here in Afghanistan. Here I will receive a full discharge and honours. Since we were able to defeat terrorists in this area and capture wanted targets, it has been a successful mission. I will receive a Veteran's salary for life which will be just enough for me due to my service. Though now, I can look to explore other life chances and go and get a degree and see what I want to become.

I think about possibly becoming an actor or a teacher. I know that they are very different career prospects but I digest. Another one of the reasons why I went to the army was because I was rejected by every college that I had been applying for. I felt like a failure. I saw that it was the only way at the time for me to be able to achieve in my life.

I go up to the ceremony and receive my honours and medals. It is probably the proudest moment of my life. It will be a story that I hope that I can tell my children later in life and maybe if I become famous, on television. Maybe in like 15 years, I could be on an interview with 60 minutes titled Finn Hudson's untold story or something.

After the ceremony, I get in the aeroplane craft for the flight back to America. We will fly back to Georgia where Mom, Burt and Kurt are coming to meet me. They said that they wanted to meet with me first before I met anyone else. I see that it is a reasonable request. After all, they are my family. But right now, I am tired. I have seen so much over the past 18 months that makes me have more respect for those that serve us to protect us each day. On the front line, you treat every day like your last.

The flight takes 12 hours to reach home. Throughout the flight, I am mostly asleep but when I wake, I see that we are about an hour away from landing. I have my phone and see that there has been a text from Kurt.

Kurt: **'We have arrived. We are waiting for you soldier.'**

I think that there are so many things I want to tell them but I only reply with a simple text.

Finn: **'I will be there soon.'**

I sit there and think about all the things in the last 18 months that I have seen but also those that I haven't. All the bombs, late nights raids, early charges before people would be up, injures, deaths to civilians, comrades and enemies alike. But then also the things that I didn't see: my other friends graduating, Rachel's 18th Birthday, I didn't celebrate my birthday with those that I love. I wasn't here for Christmas last year which is my favourite holiday. Well, it is 13th December, at least I'll be here for the celebrations this year.

I feel that the plane is coming into land. This is it. We are nearly home. The plane pulls up and we land safely. For the first time in 18 months, I am back on American soil. I am ready to live my life now.

I get off the plane and get my luggage that is in the plane with me. I head down the runway and am security checked before I am allowed to leave. I head into the army building and look for my family. I don't take long to find them. Once I see them, I run up to them and give my Mom the biggest hug possible.

Carole: "(Crying.) My boy. My baby boy. You're home."

Finn: "(Crying also.) I am and I don't have to go back. I can finally get on with living my life now that I have redeemed my father. (Pulls out of the hug.)"

Burt: "(Gives Finn a hug.) I never knew your father but he would be so proud of you. Finn, you might not be my son biologically, but I see you as my son ever since I married your mom. We are all proud of you."

Finn: "Thanks Burt."

Kurt: "(Gives Finn a hug as well.) It is so good to see you Finn. Even though we kept in touch often, it isn't the same as seeing you in the flesh."

Finn: "Nice to see you as well 'little' brother. Is NYADA going well?"

Kurt: "Yeah. Got an interview to work at Vogue in the New Year but it is fun."

Finn: "On my god Kurt. That's fantastic. It is good to see you wanting to achieve your dreams. (Looks at Kurt's hand to see that he has a ring on.) I guess Blaine found the balls to propose to you at last."

Kurt: "Yes he did. All the Glee Club members and alumni were there. They performed for me and then Blaine proposed. It was brilliant but the only thing was missing from it was you weren't there."

Finn: "I was there in spirit. Shall we head home?"

Burt drives us home and we talk about different things that happened over the past 18 months. They tell me everything that I have missed. Kurt and Blaine splitting up then getting back together. Brittany and Santana had spilt and that Brittany had dated Sam for a while. That seems like a weird relationship. Santana had come to live with Rachel and Kurt in New York. Shelby had come back into Rachel's life and is living near them with Beth. Rachel got the role of Fanny Brice on Broadway and is in rehearsals but is coming back tomorrow. The New Directions lost Nationals and so Sylvester who is now principal is closing it down. The alumni are returning over the next couple of days to say goodbye for the last time. I want to come along as well. On a more positive note, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury finally married and are expecting a baby son.

We get home and I feel exhausted, jet lag and all the emotions of the day make me want to go to bed. It is only 4pm but when you have been in my shoes, it feels like 1am and my 19 year old body can't take it anymore. I fall into a deep sleep and just think about how I can't wait to see Rachel again.

The next morning, I wake up at around 7am and feel like I have never left. I can't wait to see my friends again. Kurt offers to drive us to the school where we head and go into the choir room. I see that we are only beaten by Mr and Mrs Schuester. I go up and give them a hug.

Mr Schue: "Finn you are back."

Finn: "Got back yesterday. It feels strange."

Mr Schue: "We thought about you every day. We dedicated our Nationals performance to you because the theme was angels and we knew that you could have been killed any moment so we wanted to think that you were our angel."

Finn: "Well thank you. I want to congratulate you on your wedding and on your baby."

Emma: "Thank you. Hope he can become friends with…"

Kurt: "(Mouths.) Emma, he doesn't know."

Emma: "Oh sorry."

Finn: "(Doesn't suspect anything.) With Beth? I wouldn't be at all surprised."

Then one by one, the New Directions past and present all arrive. Puck comes running up to me and gives me the biggest man hug of all time. We have been friends for so long. He tells me that he is studying to become a lawyer. Quinn gives me a sympathic hug. She will always be my first love. She wants to go into real estate. Mercedes comes in with a smile on her face and with her diva attitude, she has a record deal. Mike and Artie both come up and gives me a bro high five. We discuss about having a video game evening one time to which I agree to. I have to have some parts of my youth left. Artie has landed a director's contract in New York and asks me if I would be willing to join him with it. I say I'll consider it. After all, 24 hours ago, I was still on the frontline. Blaine and Sam were the leaders of the group and they are both heading to New York as well to study. Sam wants to be a singer so he can give his parents a good standard of living and not in threats of homelessness again. I still feel stupid thinking about that. Tina, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Unique, Sugar and Ryder are the rest of the group that I can recognise from when I was here. I am introduced to Marley, Jake and Kitty who are members of the new group that I hadn't met before. So now only Rachel needs to arrive and the group is completely here. But everyone has a sympathetic and regretful look on their face as if there is something that they don't wish to tell me about. What is it? Then all of a sudden, Kurt rushes out of the room.

Rachel: "(Outside) I don't want him to find out about this."

Kurt: "Too late. He needs to know."

Kurt comes back into the room but is holding the door when all of a sudden, I see Rachel come in with a baby stroller with two young babies inside. Everyone looks at me and I feel very cold and numb inside with only one thought.

_What is going on?_

**So now Finn knows now about Rachel's secret. How will he react and what will he do about it when he knows that others know about it as well. Reviews and Feedback are welcome as usual.**


	4. He Finds Out

**So here is Chapter 4. So this is where Finn learns about the fact that he is now a father. You may hate Finn in this chapter but I wanted to try and show a bit of natural reaction to this type of news. Also Quinn's baby-gate stung Finn and so I think he would have had remembered this anger and felt cheated again. But hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4: He Finds Out.

Rachel's POV. (Just before she enters the choir room.)

As I head into the school for the reunion, it feels weird considering that it is the first time that I have been here since graduation. A lot of things have changed since then. After all, I now have my two beautiful children here with me as well. I have gotten my dream role on Broadway which debuts in the spring and I am finally going to meet Finn after so long. But those happy thoughts are quickly replaced by darker ones of Finn.

He doesn't even know about that James and Sophie are his children. I told everyone else that I wanted to be the one to tell him that. But I never got the chance and now he is going to find out. I brought them along because I knew that the rest of the Glee Club would want to see them. Some of them haven't seen them at all.

It is hard being a Mom at 18. My time at NYADA has been some sort of hell so far. In particular dance classes with Cassandra July who is the biggest slut that I have ever come around. How she is still in a job, nobody knows? I briefly dated Brody because I was upset about what Finn had done and this was in the time when I hid the fact that I was pregnant then I found out that Brody had slept with Cassandra and other women and we both came clean about our situation. Though my children come first, I try to be as good a mother as I can be and it is so comforting that both Shelby and Carole help out for support as do my friends but I am nervous about Finn now finding out about the secret and about the children.

I text Kurt to come and meet me in the hallway. He agrees and we are now both on our way to the choir room.

Rachel: "I don't want him to find out about this."

Kurt: "Too late. He needs to know."

He goes in first and holds the door open for me and the stroller carrying my two young children. Everyone is talking with each other and that is when I see him. He is standing there talking with Mr Schue with his army style bald head and uniform. Kurt says that they don't have any clothes for him at the moment and that his hair will grow back with time. But that doesn't matter to me, he is still Finn, he is my hero.

The room goes very quiet when I enter. It is almost as people didn't know how to act. People's reactions range from love to shock yet Finn just looks like he has just seen a ghost. He looks like he has gone very cold.

Finn: "(Stunned.) Rachel, who are they?"

Rachel: "(Struggling to get the words out.) They are James and Sophie. They're mine, (corrects herself) our children."

Finn: "What? (Gets angry.) You were pregnant and you never told me. Not through a letter or through the phone calls. How do I know that it wasn't someone that you cheated on me with? (Storms out.)"

Rachel: "Finn please believe me. Don't run away."

But it is too late. He has gone. Everyone looks empathetic and shocked towards me with the exception of Mr Schue.

Mr Schue: "You know these things you shouldn't keep from Rachel. Go and explain yourself to him before it is too late. We will look after your children here."

I nod and run out to the only place that I could think of. The auditorium.

Finn's POV.

I need to process what I have just heard. That my fiancée had twins and never told me that she was pregnant. I need to calm down but I am angry that I was never told about this. This is the most important life changing news and I was never told about it and all of a sudden, she comes in and claims that those children are mine.

I hear someone coming down the stairs of the auditorium. I look over and see that it is Rachel. Great, of all the people right now that I want to see right now, it is her.

Rachel: "This is where you proposed to me. Where we had our first rehearsal. It seems like this is our Jerusalem. All of our roads lead back to here."

I just decide to cut to the chase.

Finn: "Why did you never tell me that you were pregnant? Who is he?"

Rachel: "Who is what?"

Finn: "(With a nasty tone.) The father. Is it me or is it someone else who you have been cheating on me with that you wouldn't tell me about?"

Rachel: "Finn, they are ours. You are the only man I've slept with."

Finn: "So you never slept with that Brody guy that I found out that you were with briefly thanks to Kurt?"

Rachel: "I never did Brody or anyone because I wanted to be with you. The father of my children. Why don't you believe me?"

Finn: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel: "Because I only found out when I got to New York. It was after that night after Nationals. They were born on 6th February. They are called James Cory Hudson and Sophie Lea Hudson. I wanted to tell you in person. Quinn, Kurt, Santana, my Mom and your parents have helped me through this period. I hated you for what you did."

Finn: "It was right to do."

Rachel: "I hated you. I thought how hard it was you but when I found out that I was pregnant, I hated you."

Finn: "I was trying to give you your freedom."

Rachel: "(Shouting.) I don't need you to give you my freedom. I'm a grown woman. I thought about how hard this was for you but then I thought that this was how much you love me. Why did you go to the army anyway?"

Finn: "You know throughout our time here, it was always about your dreams. Do you know how much that made me feel devalued in school? I felt that I had to go into the army to make myself feel worthy for you. When I put you on that train to go to New York, did you know how hard that was for me? To cancel our wedding so you could have your dreams? I did it because I love you and that your dreams need to be realised before we could be together. You never told me the biggest news of my life. (Thinks back to what she said earlier.) My family knew, did you say them to not tell me?"

Rachel: "Yes."

Finn: "I want to get a paternity test. I love you Rachel but right now, I can't do this. Can I have the ring back please?"

Rachel: "Why?"

Finn: "We need to learn to trust each other again. I still love you Rachel but I can't marry you right now that you have lied to me about this. We need to learn what it is to fall back in love again."

She gives back the ring and runs out of the auditorium. I don't feel any guilt about what I have just done. She lied to me about life-changing news.

**Reviews and Feedback are welcome as per usual. What will be the fall-out about this unexpected break-up? Find out in the next chapter. Don't worry, the truth will be revealed soon, I had to create some drama in this story.**


	5. Teacher and Student

**Here is Chapter 5. In this chapter, the New Directions learn more about Mr Schue's background and understand why Finn gets upset. This chapter is about understanding different people's positions and trying to rationalise Finn's anger. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Teacher and Student.

Rachel's POV.

After Finn asks for the engagement ring back, I run out of the auditorium in tears. After I found out that I was pregnant, I thought that would be the hardest thing that I would ever have to do. But now that Finn has broken the engagement and that I have his children, I feel worse than I have ever felt before. I head back into the choir room where I see that everyone can tell that something was wrong with me.

Quinn: "Rachel? What happened?"

Rachel: "(Crying), Finn broke up with me."

Santana: "I'm going to tell Lumps the Clown that he is stupid for abandoning his children and his fiancée because that is what he is right now."

Mr Schue: "No you are not. Not on my watch. I know exactly what Finn is going through right now."

New Directions: "What when?"

Mr Schue: "When I took over Glee Club, I was married to my high school sweetheart. Later that week, she told me that she was pregnant and that lead to me almost resigning and becoming an accountant."

Mike: "With all due respects, Mr Schue. Your maths is terrible. 5,000x0.25=1250 not 20000."

Mr Schue: "Okay Mike. I know. But it was an hysterical pregnancy but she never told me and I had to act like a father to be when I wasn't."

Quinn: "Cause she would have taken my baby."

Everyone else bar Mr Schue: "(Gasp) What?"

Quinn: "We had an agreement where after I gave birth, she would take the baby and it would be considered hers. She had used my sonogram at that appointment after Mr Schue wanted to come with her after seeing what I was going through."

Mr Schue: "Then I found out and then I left Terri. The point is that you can't lie about these types of things and that means I know exactly how Finn is feeling. He didn't get all those milestones that every father should experience. Rachel, you were wrong for what you did and everyone don't go hard on Finn because it is guys like him that are the reason that we are all safe and this could cause him to become emotionally unstable. He would have seen things that none of us will ever imagine seeing. (Gets up to go.)"

Kurt: "Where are you going Mr Schue?"

Mr Schue: "To go and talk to Finn."

Finn's POV

I sit on the stage of the auditorium and just take a look of Rachel's engagement ring that I just took back from her. God I feel so stupid for doing so. She is the one I fought to get home and just as I do that, I break up with her. But she did do something that did hurt me beyond belief. That she was carrying my children and she never told me that. One thing that it did do was hurt me.

I see Mr Schue come down the stairs to the stage and just gets up on the stage and pulls me into a hug. It does feel nice to have one even if it was from my former teacher.

Mr Schue: "So you found out?"

Finn: "Yes and I ruined any chance I had of having a relationship with them. I've screwed up big time. Everyone is going to hate me."

Mr Schue: "No you haven't."

Finn: "Why?"

Mr Schue: "Because I have spoken to the rest of the Glee Club and they learnt whom I am and how I got here was because of something similar to what has happened to you."

Finn: "What? When?"

He explained that there was a different reason for why he nearly resigned fairly soon after he took over Glee to become an accountant. It was that apparently he was due to become a father with his previous wife Terri who gave us that Vitamin D for the original Boy/Girl head to head and that he had to provide for his family and take the better paid job with the accountancy firm. However, it later transpired that Terri was never pregnant in the first place and that was why he slept on that mattress so he couldn't lead us at Sectionals because he had left her. She would have substituted the fake baby with Quinn's baby which she had originally told me that was mine. He told me that he understood what it felt to be lied to and that was why he understood why I was angry about everything.

Finn: "Thank you Mr Schue."

Mr Schue: "No, thank you Finn. If it wasn't for guys like you, my son wouldn't have somewhere to sleep safely at night. You taught me more than anyone that I have taught what it was to be a man."

Finn: "If it wasn't for you Mr Schue. I would never have believed in myself that I could have done anything. You helped me become the man that I am. You were the first father figure that I ever had in my life and you showed me what it was to be a man. But now I need to move on in my life and look to the future."

Mr Schue: "Which is?"

Finn: "I don't know. I mean that I love Rachel and I would love our children. But I don't know if they are mine and if they are mine, I would have missed so much of my children's lives that I don't even know how I could fit in. I go and get myself a DNA test to make sure that they are mine before I commit to them because I want that biological and emotional attachment with my children as well. Is that not hard to ask for?"

Mr Schue: "I know. You do that Finn. I know that you will love your children unconditionally. The one thing that I have learnt with Emma is that being a parent is the hardest job because you are learning every single day. We are all here to help you."

Finn: "Thanks Mr Schue. Shall we go back to the choir room now?"

Mr Schue: "Sure Finn."

We head back to the choir room to face everyone again. Once we get in and see everyone sitting there. Mr Schue says one thing. "He knows what I have just told you." Everyone nods with respect for me and what I have just learnt about.

**Reviews are welcome as per usual. I am away for the next week so I won't have a chance to update until Saturday at the earliest but I'm not abandoning my stories but I will be back soon. Next time, Finn discusses his child issues with his parents for the first time and discovers a new illness.**


	6. Family

**Here is Chapter 6. This is where Finn and his family confront the new situation and Finn discovers problems with his mental state. I decided to post it today in order to mark 6 years ago since Cory's passing and has a bit of a tribute to him as I will with my other story as well if you haven't read it. Cory was an amazing actor and from what people who knew him have said, a properly friendly and sincere man. As Noah Puckerman once sang "Only The Good Die Young." RIP Cory, you were gone too soon.**

Chapter 6: Family.

Finn's POV.

I just sit there, the rest of the day and listen to everyone performing songs that are some of their favourites. Santana and Brittany do a reprisal of Valarie in honour of our Sectionals tie in 2010 with Blaine and Kurt's Dalton Academy Warblers. That was an awkward night at the house after that competition. Kurt decides to sing Blackbird and then Sam and Quinn decided to sing I've Had the Time of My Life which is what we have had with Glee.

The thing is that it was the time of my life. Being in the army did help me understand that and appreciate that time better. Now 18 months isn't long in the army but I did suffer injuries in my arms and legs which while it didn't cause surgery, it was clear that I was a fitness risk to myself. I also felt that I had redeemed my father's position as well so I felt that my family's history with the army is resolved.

Not many people were singing today as many people were singing through the week but April Rhodes is coming tomorrow to do a number with us. Probably alcohol related because let's be fair, she likes a good drink does April from what I can remember.

People come and say goodbye's which is okay because we are only saying goodbye to each other for the night. It almost feels like school again where we saw each other every single day.

Kurt begins to leave with Rachel but I pull him up just before he gets away from me for the night.

Finn: "(In an angry tone.) You are coming with me Kurt. I need to talk to you and our parents."

Kurt: "Why are you so angry Finn?"

Finn: "You know why. We are talking about it later."

He just nods and gets in the car with me. Quinn offers to give Rachel and the children a lift home because there is no way that she is coming with us. I need to speak with my family about what happened today and what they knew.

Mom was home but says that Burt was late getting home from the tyre store. Great, just what I need. I need everyone home before I ask them what was going on and what I found out today.

Burt came in an hour later and we all sat down to eat dinner. That was when I decided to confront them about what I learned and what they kept from me.

Finn: "When did you know it?"

Carole: "Finn, what are you talking about?"

Kurt: "Finn, please don't talk about this."

Finn: "No how would you feel if your fiancée who you hadn't seen for the best part of 18 months comes into the choir room this morning with two babies and claims that they are yours but never informed me. Then being told that everyone in the New Directions and your family knew but you didn't. How would that make you feel?"

Burt: "We didn't want you to feel guilty for leaving for the army Finn. That you had left her behind with our children."

Finn: "So you didn't think that I could have died not knowing that I was a father? Not even in a letter or a phone call? No, you take the chance that I might never come home and never learnt that I was a father? Mom when you learnt that you were pregnant with me, when did you tell Dad?"

Carole: "I… Why are you asking me this?"

Finn: "(Furious.) Answer the question!"

Carole: "Finn, I told him that when he got home. I was 8 months by then."

Finn: "And how did he react?"

Carole: "He was just stunned but then he gave me a massive hug."

Finn: "Well, I found out when Rachel walked into the choir room in front of everyone, I felt so humiliated that I didn't know that I was a father but everyone else knew apparently. I never got to feel my baby kick for the first time, help Rachel through her pregnancy. Get to hold my children on the day they were born. If I had known, I would have asked to get time off during the latter stage of the pregnancy at least. These are moments that I will never get back. And now my relationship is ruined."

Carole: "What?"

Finn: "I broke the engagement off with Rachel. I felt betrayed by everyone but she had lied to me and I can't forgive her like that."

Burt: "Finn, you are going out of your mind."

Finn: "Out of my mind. Well when you have been at war and seen the bloodshed and violence that I have seen, you are bound to lose part of my mind. Now I feel that no-one wants me anymore. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

I run upstairs without a second's thought and have a shower. Oh, it feels so good to have a shower in peace before heading to bed. The last thing, I can hear is Kurt saying that "We probably deserved that." Damm, right you did. I get into bed and fall asleep.

Officer: "Right men. Over the top."

We are ready to invade the enemy base and try to take control of the area. We begin to run and fire. This is terrifying. I want to go home to Rachel, to home, to my life but I need to do this. What is that? That can't be? It can't be Rachel? She is standing in front of me. Why is she there? She is about to be killed? Rachel move. A shell is fired.

Finn: "(Wakes Up.) Argh." I start breathing harder and harder. Trying to calm down but I can't. I look at my clock. 2:46am. I am scared.

Carole: "(Running into the room.) Finn are you okay?"

Finn: "Where is she? Where's Rachel?"

Carole: "She is safe. She is at her house. Do you want to talk about it?"

Finn: "It was just so real."

Carole: "Speak to me in the morning honey. You'll be better then."

She leaves and I just have one thought.

_I hope so. But I doubt I will ever be the same._

**Reviews and Feedback are welcome. In the next chapter, Rachel will begin to try to make it up to Finn to try to get both of them to realise their mistakes.**


	7. To Make You Feel My Love

**Here is Chapter 7. I know last chapter was a bit angry based with Finn and his family but I wanted it to be a bit realistic. I have seen stories where Finn has left a pregnant Rachel without him knowing and when returning Kurt knows about it and doesn't tell Finn and gets away with it. I just think that would be a little unrealistic for that to happen. But as you can probably tell from the title of this chapter, it is an attempt from Rachel to get them back together and to get him to win back her trust. Enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own the song nor do I own Glee as they are owned by those that own them.**

Chapter 7: To Make You Feel My Love.

Finn's POV.

I get up the following morning and I am feeling quite awful. I had a major falling out with some of the other Glee members over people kept on lying to me. How Rachel kept that secret from me that she was pregnant with two children that she is claiming are my own. Did she learn anything from Quinn? The second time I learnt about a personal family issue in front of the entire Glee club. Do people think that I am stupid? Then finding out about that my family knew about this and then I start to get properly angry about this. I struggled to trust anyone and that has been increased following my time in the army. You don't know what could happen when you are out there waiting for someone to potentially blow you up. Then I had a horrible nightmare about my time out with the army. It felt so real and that was because it is. It is real.

I go downstairs and see my Mom cooking some breakfast. She is making something that smells delicious and probably in order to calm me down from yesterday.

Carole: "Morning my young man. (Gives him a kiss on the cheek.)"

Finn: "(Bends down to receive it.) Thanks Mom. I'm sorry if I woke everyone up this morning with my yelling."

Carole: "Finn we understand. You were stressed out. But I think it could be something else."

Finn: "What?"

Carole: "You were on the frontlines right?"

Finn: "Yes so explain? (Confused.)"

Carole: "Finn, I think that you might be suffering from PTSD from your time in war."

_What? It does make sense but that is terrible. I could suffer from horrible flashes of anger and images of war because of my experiences._ _I mean it makes sense, it is not a rosy place to be in that is the safest answer. _I look at my Mom and I know that she is not lying. She knows, after all she had to go through with it with my Dad and she is a nurse. She will know these types of things.

Carole: "Finn? Are you there?"

Finn: "Sorry Mom. Flashed out for a second there. Can I have a hug please?"

She does so and then we decide to eat breakfast. Kurt and Burt have come down to join us before we decide that we are going on our way to the school. We see Puck and Quinn before we head in and we go into the school together to see Rachel holding James and Emma holding Sophie in the middle of the room. She has clearly made a decision in order to go first today in singing a song about her time with the New Directions. But what song has she decided to sing? I'll guess I will wait to find out.

Rachel's POV.

After Finn broke off the engagement yesterday, I need to find a way in order to get back at him and make up with him. I sat up with Mercedes and Sam deep into the night for ideas of trying to get back with him. We both decided that the best way in order to try and get him back was to go back to where we all started and when we both started to get to know each other through song.

I head to the choir room and request to Mr Schue that I sing the first song of the day. The song that I have chosen is a song that is close to my heart and I know is close to his as well.

I wait with James and Sophie and talking to Emma about prospective baby names. She tells me that is a boy and so she is thinking about what name she should give him. We both decide that we should make a video with the New Directions alumni for Mr Schue and for his son.

Emma: "He always wanted a boy you know."

Rachel: "Really?"

Emma: "Yes really. He wanted a mini-him."

Rachel: "That's sweet."

We are interrupted by the noise of everyone else coming into the room for today's session. April Rhodes is coming in later so we were probably going to be doing an alcohol related song as is typical April. But I need to get this done first. When everyone is settled, I begin talking after handing the children over to both Will and Emma.

Rachel: "I know that the last day or two has been life-changing for someone in here. You all know who I am talking about. (Everyone stares at Finn.) But I want to tell you that I am sorry. Before I met everyone here, I used to sing alone and then you came into my life and I realised that I could sing in public and without the laughter of others. We used to sing together in the car and this is the first song that we sung together to say that I am sorry."

I begin to sing To Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan and then Adele which we initially sung together when we thought about what songs we should sing in Glee. Halfway through the song, I looked up at Finn and saw that he is silently crying and just looking up at me with a sad smile. I know that means he knows that I am sorry.

Finn's POV.

Listening to Rachel sing that song brings up a lot of memories from our time here, when we were in sophomore year with Quinn and the whole baby fiasco. Then when Jesse came and when breaking Rachel's heart in the process in order to get Shelby to come and meet Rachel and tell her the truth about being her mother. Then the whole Puck/Santana debacle and then our senior year where we got engaged, winning Nationals and seemingly creating two young children. I tried to keep myself from crying but I am failing. Damm, she knows how to play with my emotions.

After she finishes, everyone is on their feet applauding and I am just in tears because she has found the key to my heart and is playing with it with that song. It is one of our songs and she sung it beautifully. I know that she is apologising for her mistakes but I don't know if I can forgive her yet. I run out before it gets all too much.

I sit on the staircase and just try to come to terms with what has happened in the choir room when Rachel comes up to speak to me.

Rachel: "That was for you in there, you know."

Finn: "I know."

Rachel: "Why are you being like this Finn? All cold and unwilling to forgive me."

Finn: "Rachel, the reason is that I don't know how or if I can forgive you for what you did. I tried writing back to you during my time and you did write back but why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

Rachel: "I wanted to tell you in person Finn. But you never came home. I'm trying to apologise for my mistakes, why can't you just forgive me?"

Finn: "Rachel, I'm trying to find the way to apologise to you but everything is so complicated in my head and I'm so tired but I can't sleep. I don't know if I can be a good father if those two adorable babies are mine."

Rachel: "What?"

Finn: "(Hurting.) I suffer from PTSD. I've seen dark things Rachel and I struggle to sleep and I have flashbacks. I'm scared that I might have a flashback in front of my kids and I hurt them. Or that I'm not a good father and I've missed my chance to be with them."

Rachel: "So you're scared. That is what it is. (Starts to get angry and is hurt.) You are fucking scared that you won't be a good father. Finn Hudson, you are the most caring person I know. I will help you get through this and we will get that paternity test to prove that you are the father of my children."

Finn: "You will come with me?"

Rachel: "Finn, I wouldn't if I didn't believe that you weren't the father. I will come. We will do it this evening."

Sam: "April is here, guys. You would want to come back now."

Finn: "Let's go and join the others then?"

Rachel: "Yes, let's."

**Reviews and Feedback are welcome as per usual. I have started another story called Rags to Riches which is on my page if you want to read it.**


	8. The Test

**Here is Chapter 8. Sorry about the delay but life just meant that I didn't have time to properly update and I was busy writing my other stories but hope you enjoy this chapter. You can probably guess what happens in this chapter by its title but enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Test

Sam's POV.

I am sent by Mr Schue to go and collect Finn and Rachel and call them back into the choir room because April is here. I had never met April because she was only here with the New Directions before I moved here from Tennessee. But being on good terms with both of them, I am tasked with getting them to come back to us.

Sam: "April is here, guys. You would want to come back now."

Finn: "Let's go and join the others then?"

Rachel: "Yes, let's."

Rachel goes in first but I just want to have a quick discussion with Finn.

Sam: "You look like you are stressed out Finn."

Finn: "It is because I am Sam. It is tough knowing that I missed a large part of my children's lives if they are my children that is."

Sam: "I understand. My father was away throughout the entire time Mom was pregnant with Stacey and he was angry when he found out that he didn't know about it. It took him about a month to come to terms with it and he told me that it was harder for him to form a relationship with her than it was when it was for me."

Finn: "What are you trying to tell me?"

Sam: "It made be hard for you to get to know your children and build a relationship but I will always be willing to help you because you will need it at some stage."

Finn: "Thanks Sam, I appreciate it. (Gives him a hug.)"

I return the hug and then we head back inside where we see April flirting with some of the guys in the club. She is clearly had something to drink already.

April: "Well aren't you two guys very handsome. (Pointing to Sam and Finn.) Your clothes are smoking and you look young and tasteful."

Finn: "April, you have been clearly drinking too much. Let's just sing a song shall we?"

April: "I agree, hit it."

We do Raise Your Glass by Pink which Blaine and Kurt performed at Sectionals back in 2010 when we drew and it got very tasteful is probably the word that would be used to describe the performance. I tried to hit on Mercedes but she wasn't having it. Finn at the end of the performance was sitting on a chair looking at Rachel when everyone packed up and got ready to have a break.

Finn's POV.

After April finishes her song, we all head out for a break before we decide to sing a song, whilst we were sitting outside, Mrs Schuester came up to me and asked me about something that we are planning for our big New Directions finale in a couple of days' time.

Emma: "Finn, I am asking everyone if there are willing to record a message talking to Will's unborn child about him because we are all one big family. Do you wish to part of it?"

Finn: "Yes, I will Mrs Schuester."

Emma: "You can call me Emma."

Finn: "I know. I will be part of the video."

We head over to the choir room and we see that a camera has been set up for everyone to speak. I sit down on the chair and begin my piece in the video.

Finn: "This is for Mr Schuester's unborn child. Before I was a member of the New Directions, I didn't have a father figure. But your father was that guidance for me that made me realise what it meant to be a man and be a person of heart. Your father is a wonderful man and loves you and cares for you dearly. You have one special father."

We cut the camera and I give Emma a hug and then I wait for everyone else. Whilst I am waiting, Puck comes up to me and asks it we can do a duet that would show friendship, I accept.

Once everyone is back, Mr Schue is standing at the front of the choir room when Puck asks if he can do a song with me. He decides to step down and we take the choir room.

Puck: "We have decided to do a song which is based on friendship and bonding together which is aimed at getting us stronger and bonding."

Finn: "We have been friends for years and this is a song that we hope will show proof and love about our friendship."

The song that we decide to sing is called No Surrender by Bruce Springsteen and E Street Band because of the lyrics about blood brothers which although we are not brothers by blood, we might as well be because he has been through a lot with me and I have seen a lot of blood throughout my time in war.

After the performance, we look up and see most of them are in tears because they felt something from that performance. Puck gives me a hug after that song because he felt a connection throughout that song as well. He whispers something in my ear.

Puck: "Thank you for helping me realise what I wanted to become. It was when you went out to war that made me realise that I needed to do something with my life and I followed my dreams of being a lawyer."

Finn: "I'm happy that I was able to help you find about what your passion is."

Puck: "Hope things go okay with Rachel."

Finn: "Thank you."

After that we then listen to the Unholy Trinity who decide to do a reprisal of Britany Spear's Toxic that we did back in Junior Year which was fun and quite suggestive if I am being honest. But then it is time to go and I am going with Rachel to get the paternity test to get proof of if I am the father of the children or not.

Rachel: "Are you ready to go?"

Finn: "Yes I am. Let's go."

We get in the car with the children and then we head over to the hospital and get the test booked and thankfully there is one today. Doctor Wu is going to take the assessment and Sophie is sitting on my lap with James on Rachel's.

Doctor Wu: "How can I help you two today?"

Rachel explains the situation that she was pregnant when we graduated from High School but that I hadn't known about it and I only discovered yesterday that she was pregnant and had given birth. I wanted knowledge to know if the children were mine or not.

Doctor Wu: "Okay we can do it."

They take a sample of DNA from both children and then take a sample from me. Technology means that they are able to see if there is a DNA match between us. After an hour or two of waiting, the doctor has the results.

Doctor Wu: "We can confirm that our testing has come back that you are the father of the children, Finn Hudson."

Finn: "Thank you Doctor."

We pay for the appointment and then we head home and I give both Rachel and the twins a kiss. Finally we can put this behind us and be one happy family.

Finn: "Thank you for agreeing to this Rachel."

Rachel: "No thank you. (Gives him a kiss.)"

I return it and then we lay on the sofa in my living room with our children like a family should.

**Aww. Cute ending. Hope to be more constant with updates in the future but sometimes writer's block does get in the way as well. But if you did enjoy, please review.**


	9. The Video

**So this is Chapter 9. Disclaimer: This Chapter contains dialogue from the actual episode New Directions so all recognisable dialogue belongs to Ryan Murphy and Co once again. I do own Finn's part though so enjoy.**

Chapter 9: The Video.

Finn's POV.

After the test, Rachel and the children come home with me in order to try to begin our lives as a family. It has been a difficult time for me after serving and now learning that I have missed 10 months out of my children's lives but I am now willing to be able to be part of my children's lives and hope to have a happy and healthy life together. We were all tired and we were all asleep on the sofa and we were just enjoying being together for the first time as a family.

In the morning, I wake up to see that we are all still sitting on the sofa. Rachel is sitting next to me playing with Sophie. I pick up James and we head upstairs to wash them and then have a shower ourselves. But I have a nagging thought about the video that we recorded when are we going to see it.

Finn: "You know that video that we did for Mr Schue, Rachel? When does he see it?"

Rachel: "Today. For the full conclusion to the programme of the New Directions."

Finn: "Okay. I just wanted to know."

When we arrive at the school, we decide to do a duet of Pretending that we did at Nationals our Junior Year minus the kiss this time. One look at the older members of the New Directions tells us no. Then Mrs Schuester comes out saying that there is a message for Will in his office. We all know what it is.

Mr Schue's POV.

I head over to my office to see that there is an envelope waiting for me. I start to get a bit nervous so I decide to open it in order to see what was written inside of it.

It says _Come to the auditorium as soon as possible._ I decide to take heed of this and head straight away to the auditorium. When I arrive, I see nothing but I see that there are some things on my desk. On it there is a button which says Press Me. I do as I am told.

All of a sudden, I see Rachel and Kurt in a projection standing there smiling. Others appear as well, I sit down and begin to watch the video and what it is about.

They are messages to my unborn child about me from my former students. I couldn't be more proud than I am at that moment.

Rachel: "Hey. So we don't actually know your name because this was before you were born. But you are the son or the daughter of our teacher."

Kurt: "Will Schuester. You know many of us get to know our dads as men until they are older. Past middle age and a little beaten down on life."

Mercedes: "But we want to tell you about your father when he was young."

Mike: "When he could dance like Fred Astaire."

Marley: "And sing like Michael Buble."

Jake: "Your Dad was an amazing teacher."

Holly: "And we nearly hooked up which meant that I could have been your Mom. Hit me up when you want your first tattoo, I know a guy."

Tina: "If it wasn't for your Dad, I would never have been Prom Queen. Though it was a pretty bad experience come to think about it. But I would have still led my life with a big stutter. You had to be there."

Santana: "Okay so it might seem a little weird to you but back in the dark ages, it was still crazy for girls to love girls and guys to love guys. But your Dad made us feel safe and secure about loving those that we did."

Brittany: "He does this magic trick where he pulls a duck out of a hat. He has to show you some time."

Sam: "Your Dad really had a passion for teaching. A unique way of connecting with the kids. And he was prone to over emotion and inspiring them in his talks."

Puck: "To put it simply, I was not really a nice person. (Your sweater's legit to a passing student.) But then your Dad came along and made me a nicer person for a majority of the time."

Kurt: "I can say without a doubt that your Dad saved my life. Little Hepfern and Tracy wouldn't have a Daddy if it wasn't for your Dad. Those are the names of my kids who are unborn too."

Blaine: "We used a surrogate."

Quinn: "And I donated the egg."

Unique: "In the whole wide world, you would never meet a man who was as accepting or as open to all its natures and its wonders like your father. He's a gem."

Sue: "The best thing about your Dad and his horrible perm of his is no matter how talentless, misshapen, ugly, miserable or sexually ambiguous you are. He will still love you unconditionally."

Artie: "Your Dad made sure that everyone in this school understood what it was like to see the world from this chair and he helped me see all that I can even though I was in it. He is the most genuine."

Kurt: "Honest."

Puck: "Kind."

Santana: "Generous."

Brittany: "Sand-dollar."

Rachel: "The most amazing man any of us have ever met. He loved and looked after every one of us with the most care and concern that he does for you. We love your Dad. We love him very, very much and no matter where we are or what we doing, he is with us. Because we have his name tattooed on our hearts."

Yet the final message for me means the most out of them all from Finn.

Finn: "This is for Mr Schuester's unborn child. Before I was a member of the New Directions, I didn't have a father figure. But your father was that guidance for me that made me realise what it meant to be a man and be a person of heart. Your father is a wonderful man and loves you and cares for you dearly. You have one special father."

Then all of a sudden, the music to Don't Stop Believing comes on. Of course, the first song that they did as a group of 6 when Finn joined, the first as a 12 and then when we performed it at Regionals in 2010. It is the Club's unofficial song because it means the most to us. Towards the end, I join them on stage and we finish the song in a massive hug. We are the New Directions and everyone here as helped in making that dream into a reality. I get them into a line in order to speak with them once and for all as a group.

Mr Schue: "Guys, thank you for doing that video. It really meant something to me and I hope it will mean something to my child as well. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. So for that everyone whatever you do with the rest of your lives, I would like to thank you all for what you have done for me. Just keep thinking about me please?"

Everyone laughs and we gather into one big hug. Puck has said that he is hosting a party tonight and everyone is invited including me. So that will be fun, my former students must love me so much.

**Reviews are welcome as usual. Next chapter, it is the Party.**


	10. Party and a second video

**Here is Chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I had a great time writing it. I feel that there is probably two to three chapters left of this story but I am not sure yet just as a side note. Also taking this time to wish a belated birthday to Lea.**

Chapter 10: Party and a second video.

Finn's POV.

After we finish at the school, we head back home to get ready for Puck's party. Mom and Burt are looking after the children tonight after I asked them too. They agreed saying that since the New Directions are formally disbanding and that it is Christmas that we are going to be able to enjoy yourselves for at least one night. I mean I haven't properly been allowed to since I joined the army because of where we have been fighting so I will want to enjoy that now that I have the chance too.

Kurt is helping get dressed because I don't really have any idea what fits and what looks good on me. I mean my army uniform isn't probably the right clothing for a house party. We decide that I am going to be wearing a checked shirt and some jeans.

Kurt: "One of the things that we will need to do sooner or later, is refill your wardrobe."

Finn: "I know Kurt. You are the fashion expert. I'll be the capable hands of you, I have no doubt."

Kurt: "Thanks Finn."

I know that since we are alone, I need to apologise for what happened a couple of nights ago.

Finn: "I'm sorry Kurt for what happened."

Kurt: "What happened?"

Finn: "A couple of nights ago when I just let it out about you, Mom and Burt knowing that I was going to be a father without me knowing. I'm sorry about how I reacted."

Kurt: "Finn, I get it that you feel guilty, but we deserved it. We kept the event that was the most life-changing event that was ever going to happen to you. I understood why you would be so angry. We should have at least told you that Rachel was pregnant so that you knew what was going on."

Finn: "How have they been when you have stayed with them?"

Kurt: "It has been challenging. Rachel trying to manage school with Broadway rehearsals and then the children. It is sleepless nights but Shelby has been a godsend to help us with looking after James and Sophie."

Finn: "Shelby?"

Kurt: "Yes, Rachel contacted her after she discovered that she was pregnant and Shelby has helped look after the children when Rachel, Santana and I have been out. She looked after Rachel during her pregnancy. They made up after Shelby said that she wants to be in her grandchildren's lives after she wasn't in her daughter's life."

Finn: "I wish I could have been there."

Kurt: "I know Finn. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you."

We have a hug and then we head down where we see that Rachel is ready to go. She is in a nice pale pink party dress and hands over the children to Mom.

Rachel: "Just remember that bedtime is six. If they need any milk, there are some in these bottles. (Hands them to Carole.)"

Carole: "Okay. Enjoy yourselves."

Finn/Rachel: "(To James and Sophie.) Night James. Night Sophie. We love you both."

They make a gorgeous giggle in response before we head out towards the party.

Rachel's POV.

When we get to Puck's house, we see that the party is already in full swing. Puck is already playing beer pong with Sam and Santana. Blaine is waiting for Kurt and they go and sit on the couch. Artie, Mike, Mercedes, Brittany and Tina are playing a random video game. Finn tells me that he is going to watch them play and then join in. I go and see Quinn sitting in the back so I decide to go and join her.

Quinn: "Well aren't you looking like a hot Momma aren't you?"

Rachel: "Thank you. You too Quinn."

We both giggle about the fact that we are the only two mothers here. I mean I know that Shelby is legally Beth's Mom but in Quinn's heart, Beth is still her daughter. It doesn't seem real that Beth is 4 this coming May. We are getting old. I spot Mr Schue sitting by the table; he calls me over and gives me the CD that I was wanting before he heads back home. It is for Finn later.

Rachel: "Thank you Mr Schue."

Mr Schue: "You are most welcome Rachel. Now I must be off."

He leaves and then I head back into the living room where Puck clearly drunk sprouting clear nonsense that even her wouldn't say whilst he was sober. I go and sit by Mercedes whilst the boys play a round of Call of Duty. But Mercedes is completely drunk.

Mercedes: "(Laughing hard.) Watching them play whilst they aren't sober is hilarious."

Rachel: "(Smirking.) They clearly don't know what they are doing that is for sure. (To Sam.) Can I have a go?"

Sam: "Sure Rach. Here you go."

I join the boys in having a call of rounds with Call of Duty and then Puck calls us across to play Spin the Bottle. It goes down a treat but then it is time to head back home.

Once we get home, Kurt heads straight to bed whereas I tell Finn that I have something to show him in the living room. He heads over there whilst I get the CD out of my pocket.

Finn's POV.

Rachel says that she wants to show me something and so she asks me to wait for her in the living room. So I do. About five minutes later she arrives holding something in her hand. It is a CD.

Rachel: "Finn. I want you to watch this CD with me right now. I know that I made so many mistakes by not telling you about my pregnancy and that you were to become a father. But I hope that this CD will help you understand that I was wrong and this is me trying to make it up to you."

Rachel puts the CD on and then a picture comes on. It first shows Rachel with a pregnancy test. Then her first sonogram picture from the doctor. Then when she gets the picture when she is confirmed to be pregnant with twins which is when I start to feel the tears begin to well up inside me. Then pictures from her baby shower and the gender reveal of the babies. Then it is the day of the babies' birth, their first pictures with Rachel when they are just sleeping on top of Rachel's stomach. Then there is a picture of them lying in their cots which is taken from Rachel. Pictures of days out sightseeing in New York. There was a picture of Rachel in rehearsals with Kurt holding them trying to get them to watch her perform but with not a lot of success in an adorable way. Then pictures of them trying to crawl for the first time which makes me have a sense of love in my stomach. Then there is one final photo which is from just yesterday which is when I am holding Sophie and Rachel is holding James and we are all smiling for the camera. And then the CD ends.

Rachel: "How was that?"

I am completely speechless. I don't know what to say because it will all sound wrong so I don what I can only do and that is give Rachel a hug and a kiss to let her know that I forgive her. Then I think of the only thing that would be right to say in this moment.

Finn: "You are a great Mom Rachel. You were doing this by yourself and you are doing a fantastic job. I don't know how but I will try to make sure that I prove to you and our children that I am the best Dad that I can be. I forgive you for what you did because you thought it was right at the time."

Rachel: "But I know that it wasn't. You should have been here for them when they were born. I should have told you."

Finn: "What is done is done. There is no going back Rachel. I am here now and I will be here for you and for our two gorgeous children. I am not my father who ran away when he did. I am here to stay if you want me too."

Rachel: "I want you too."

We kiss and then decide to head up to bed.

**Sweet ending. Reviews and Feedback are welcome as usual.**


End file.
